Give Me What I Want!
by SeXy kUnOiChi VaMpiRe
Summary: When Sasuke came back after 6 years, Sakura became very stubborn to him. When she want something, he'll give it to her. Warning: so many lemons for later chapters! SASUxSAKUx...?
1. Give Me a Hug

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm a first timer to write a story so _please, if I made a lot of mistakes here, spare me a little of your consideration. _Coz this is my very first fic! wink and I'd like to thank my little sister (she's also a fanfic writer her pen name is Lady Jaja) for giving me few ideas for my story.. Go girl!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Warning: No person aged 16 below is allowed to read this story of mine coz… (Let's get to the point) it contained many sex scenes! But if you'd (16 below) still insist on reading this, just don't blame me coz I've warned you already.

* * *

"**Give Me What I Want!"**

**_Chapter 1: _Give Me a Hug**

"I'm glad you're back, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. His face was beaming in happiness.

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were walking in the streets of Konoha while talking about him (Sasuke).

"Yeah, I'm glad you had the sense of coming back after 5 years?" said Kakashi, turning his head slightly to Sasuke. "And you're lucky that Tsunade-shishou still accepted you after what you did?" he added flatly.

"I told you, I realized what I did and I am truly regretting it." Suddenly, a face of a beautiful young woman appeared in his mind. "Sakura…" he muttered under his breath.

But Naruto heard him. So he turned his head to Sasuke to face him. "What did you say?" he asked suspiciously.

Sasuke rattled. "Nothing," he lied as he tries to hide his growing blush on his cheeks.

But Naruto is now clever than before. "I heard you spoke Sakura's name," he said with a questioning-look.

"So, why still ask it…? If you knew it already?" Sasuke replied, annoyed. "You're still dope as ever!" he spat.

"What d'ya say, Sasuke?" he screamed at Sasuke. "You want a fight?" he added as he lifted his fisted hand on Sasuke's face. But Sasuke just smirked while continuing to walk.

"Hey, hey, knock it off and calm down, Naruto!" said Kakashi, holding Naruto's fist down.

**xxxxxxx**

Half an hour later…

Naruto ran to the Ichiraku when they passed by on it. "I'll see ya two tomorrow!" then Naruto was gone in seconds.

Kakashi sweat dropped while Sasuke sighed.

"He didn't change huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. He's still the same," kakashi answered with a smile under his mask.

As they were walking, Sasuke couldn't shake off Sakura in his mind so he was forced to ask Kakashi what happened to her and where is she now.

"Where's Sakura?" he finally blurted it out since it bothered him 6 years ago when he left.

When Kakashi heard it, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"I haven't seen her around…" he added as stoic as ever so he wouldn't recognize that he was _concern _about Sakura. "Shouldn't you guys hang-out every time?" he added while waiting for Kakashi's answer.

"She's busy so, we haven't hang-out lately," Kakashi answered plainly as he scratches his head with his forefinger.

That's the time Sasuke face him. "Busy?" he asked, confusion could only be seen in his eyes.

Kakashi stopped from scratching his head then he faces him back. "She's the top medic-nin now in Konoha next to Tsunade-shishou so…she's always busy now."

Sasuke was amazed when he heard it and that his eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

"Yep. And I want you to know since she's our topic now, that her 19th birthday was…next week," Kakashi informed him while a wide grin was playing on his lips under his mask.

"Hn," he just ignored him, but deep inside of him, he was excited and making a plan to surprise Sakura on her birthday. But first, he would pay a visit to her.

**xxxxxxx**

Later that night, three knocks was heard on the door of Sakura's house. And Sakura was reading a medical book in her living room at that moment.

She looked at her door. "One moment!" she said loudly, aiming at the person outside her door. Then she put down her book and went to her door, opening it.

She was shocked when she saw her visitor right in front of her.

"Hi," Sasuke greeted her in a low voice almost a whisper and stared at her. She literally took his breath away as he look at her from her hair to toe, she was far more beautiful than the last time he saw her 6 years ago.

Few seconds passed before she greeted him back. "Hi," she greeted him emotionlessly as she continues to stare at him, not even blinking as if she was daydreaming.

Sasuke noticed her being stiff and thought she was not okay. "Hey, you ok?" he asked her gently then touching her fore head if she had a fever. That's the time she blinked many times and drew back to reality.

"Sorry. Please come in," she invited him in and she step aside a little to give way for him.

When Sasuke stepped into her house, she closed the door and went to him. "Please make your self comfortable," she gestured for him to sit at her sofa. He nodded and sat at the sofa she pointed. "Thank you."

"Care for a drink?" she offered him politely.

"Un. Nothing…thanks," he refused gently and managed to put a smile on his lips, a true smile that surely, every woman would melt just by seeing his sexy smile.

She took a sit beside him but she made sure the distance between them is big enough. Silence engulfed them. Sakura didn't know what to say so she stayed silent and stared at her feet. (A/N: Sakura has no shoes or slippers on, she's bare footed.)

"Wouldn't you ask me why I'm here?" he started.

"I already know why you're here in Konoha. Tsunade-shishou told me everything," she replied calmly still staring at her feet.

"That's not what I mean." Sakura quickly turned to him and looked at him questionably. "Wouldn't you ask me why I'm here in your house?" he continued while smiling at her.

God, how she missed him so badly and how she missed his smiles even though it's not for her. She missed all about him! At this point, she wanted to scream and yell at him but she's not that weak Sakura anymore and that she can control her emotions for him even it's so hard for her.

She looked away so he can't see the tears forming right now in her eyes. "Why?" hoping her voice didn't betray her.

"I have 5 things to tell you that's why I'm here," he stated still staring at her pretty face. But Sakura didn't reply but she seems waiting for him—what will he tell to her. "First, I want to tell you that I realized the wrong thing I've done that's why I decided to betray Orochimaru and came back here for you. Second, I can't take these anymore that every second I'm missing you and you always haunted me in my dreams. Third, I'm helplessly falling in love with you. Fourth, I'm asking for your forgiveness for leaving Konoha and you and the fifth…."

"…Sakura, I love you," he confessed to her whole heartedly.

Sakura, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she had just heard and she swore if she can still look in his eyes directly and if she can speak after his confession.

"Sakura…?" he called her softly, reaching her upper arm to turn her around a little so he could look at the reaction of her face. "Would you be my girl?" he asked her softly.

That's the time she finally looked at him directly into his eyes. Oh, how she longed for that words to hear it from Sasuke. She couldn't hold her tears to fall from her eyes anymore so she did and gave in. because, she still loves him there's no denying it.

Sasuke saw her tears flowing slowly on her rosy cheeks and he immediately wiped them away with his thumb. Then he cupped her face. "Why are you crying…? Does that mean you don't love me anymore?" he asked nervously.

"No…I'm crying because no matter how hard I try to fall in love to someone else…it's still you that my heart was calling…I still love you, Sasuke," then she saw him smiling and she smiles back at him with her eyes misty. "I want you to hug me…I badly needed it…please, give me a hug," she whispered.

And Sasuke hugged her. Sakura laid her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms on his waist. Feeling heat coil in the pit of her stomach as his hand caressed her back. Then she felt his hands gently pushing her down to her sofa; his body now laying half across hers.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: That's all for now. The next chapter is _Give Me a Kiss. _It will be a better chapter I promise. Coz it's very seductive! So, please review.**

**I need a beta for my stories. Anyone who's willing to be my beta? Just send me a message containing your age and e-mail add. (Also) I want somebody who has a friendster account and also has fanfics. Arigatou!**

**Till next time,**

**-SeXy kUnOiChi VaMpiRe**


	2. Give Me a Kiss

**A/N:**** Sorry for the late update coz right now, I'm focusing on my 3rd year in College. Ehehe…. Sorry if I made Sasuke a bit OOC but I must make it that way to make my story complete. Oh, well... stop babbling S.K.V.! He he… read and enjoy!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Warning: No minors are allowed to read this story of mine coz… (Let's get to the point) it contained many sex scenes! But if you'd (minors) still insist on reading this, just no flamings here ok, coz I've warned you already.

* * *

**"****Give Me What I Want!"**

**_Chapter 2:_ Give Me a Kiss**

_Recap:_ And Sasuke hugged her. Sakura laid her head on his chest as she wrapped her arms on his waist. Feeling heat coil in the pit of her stomach as his hand caressed her back. Then she felt his hands gently pushing her down to her sofa; his body now laying half across hers.

**xxxxxxx**

Sasuke's eyes roamed all over to the pretty face of the woman underneath him; scanning and observing at the same time. Then he looked down at her lips that seemed to be getting closer by the second. His eyes retreated to hers only to see them mirror his same longing.

"Give me a kiss," her soft voice brought him back from his lustful gaze.

With no hesitations, Sasuke gave her what she wants…what she was longing for. And Sakura sensed him that he also wants the kiss, too, as he lowered his lips on hers.

Sasuke left heat race through him as his lips touched hers in a chaste kiss. Her lips so soft and inviting but when he felt her tongue traces his lips, he couldn't hold himself any longer as he instantly opened to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue in as he pressed her against his thigh.

Sakura hadn't meant to deepen the kiss it was a reflex from all the kisses she and her ex-boyfriend had shared but now, with the heat of this kiss, all traces of her ex-boyfriend left her mind quickly.

The feel of herself pressing against his thigh and the sensual movement of the dance had her aching against him, wanting more. The kiss became more demanding and out of control. She felt his leg nudge hers apart and she moved to let him slide one leg in between hers.

Her thoughts seemed to stop thinking as she felt flames shoot through her center and she quickly gasped on it. They continued on kissing hungrily as if they there were no more tomorrow.

In Sasuke's mind at the moment, she was his and he slowly pushed her again by his thigh. He could feel her rubbing his thigh and heat coming from her. All that separated them was her pesky garments.

His kisses went lower from her lips down to her collar bone and then… still lower. She felt her blouse loosen as his lips sought the unexposed flesh. In an instant, her blouse was on the floor. She moaned sexily as if begging him to go on.

In one fluid motion, he started kissing her again on her lips then biting and sucking her bottom lip gently. That made Sakura moaned again in their kisses.

She placed her hands around his neck and drew him closer. Sasuke continued to kiss her, duelling with her tongue in the process. Sakura then licked his bottom lip teasingly; eliciting a groan from him. Then he resumed where he left off.

Sasuke removed her skirt and threw it on the floor. The next thing Sakura felt was Sasuke's hand left her only to hook at the top of her panties letting his hand slip in and his finger went straight to the core of her opening.

His fingertip pressed into the moistness as he whispered huskily against her ear. "Is this what you need?" he asked and pressed his fingertip in even further and withdrawing it again quickly.

She moved against him trying to draw it in more—deeper. And Sasuke took her sexy movement as her answer in his question.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok.. Let's cut here. Lol..! Coz this story will went as a one night moment—I mean, HOT one night moment for them! This was a short chapter but I hope you still liked it.**

**Watch out for the next chapter! _Give Me Love Marks. _Every chapter will be better and better than the previous chapters. So, just continue on reading _Give Me What I Want!_**

**Please review… by the way speaking of reviews; I'd like to thank all the readers who reviewed the 1st chapter. Thank you… Muwah! XD Please review again…**

**Ja'Ne…till next time! XD  
-SeXy kUnOiChi VaMpiRe**


End file.
